Yuri, the Maou
by MelissaRM
Summary: Yuri disappeared, Shinou giving him a vision of the future. Just to mess with him, of course, he changes him into a HER. Now Yuri is back with her allies, ready to fight the biggest battle with or without Wolfram and the others. Fem!Yuri
1. Chapter 1

~ 5 ~

**This is just a little something I'd written a while ago and decided to upload just to see what everyone thinks. Flame me in a review if you want. This is an old story and I HAVE improved as a writer, but I hate rewriting things so this'll stay like it is. **

**Yuri, the Maou**

**Yuri's POV**

Last year, I was supposed to have died. I knew everyone was devastated. But, I couldn't go back and show them that I was ok. Shinou had appeared to me, showing me what was to come if I went back. I wouldn't allow that to happen.

Now, it's time to go back. My army stands in waiting in the forest as I walked into the castle. Shinou had told Ulrike to summon all of the leaders to a meeting. And, I walked right in.

Everyone recognized me quickly, causing a commotion. In the corner, I saw the nonverbal exchange between my 4 companions. I quickly put bolted to Greta, covering her ears as all 4 of them demanded silence as loudly as possible.

"How is it you are a girl, though?" Greta asked me, being the only one who didn't have ringing ears.

"Girls are faster than boys" I grinned. "But, in truth, Shinou was just messing with me."

"You've been alive all this time but you let us believe you were dead." Gwendal hissed. "How could you do that to us? How could you do that to your daughter?"

**Wolfram's POV**

"She didn't have a choice!" The blond stranger shouted.

"It is fine, Liz" Yuri sighed.

"No it's not, damn it. They have no right to judge you after all the pain you went through."

"They didn't see the vision" Yuri sighed, her eyes now dead. "They have no idea what would have happened if I'd stayed."

"Then tell us!" Gwendal demanded. "What was so bad that you had to abandon your own kingdom?"

"In a month, they're going to invade" Yuri told us all. "Those who cannot fight need to be evacuated. All soldiers must be ready to fight."

"How do you know that?" Gunter asked.

"Shinou showed me" Yuri sighed. "He also showed me what the outcome of this battle would be if I had not left. I couldn't let that happen."

Suddenly, I saw a vision. I'd never had one before, but I knew for sure that it wasn't anything else.

_Yuri was still a boy. Soldiers were surrounding the castle, ready for battle. I was with Yuri and Greta, dressed in armor just in case. Greta was crying, scared. _

_ Suddenly, enemy soldiers poured in. They overpowered me, taking me out easily. _

_ As a ghost, I was able to see everything. I found my brothers and friends, either dead or close to it. Behind me, I saw Yuri use the power of the Maou, but even that wasn't enough. He was killed slowly when his power reached its limits. When the vision ended, I saw several women in chains, my mother and daughter amongst them. _

When I came out of the vision, Greta was clinging to me, terrified, sobbing harder than ever before. With one look at the others, I knew that they had seen the vision as well.

"That's what would have happened if I had stayed." Yuri stated. Her voice was hard as she tried to hide the pain in her eyes. "For the last year, I've been training and gathering allies. For the first time in centuries, this country will fight as one. The outcome of this battle will be different."

"If you're already so confident, then why did you come here?" one of the regents asked. "Do you want the title of Maou back?"

"This is the last piece of my army" Yuri sighed, looking at me. "We're going to be out there, fighting in a war that isn't even ours yet. Do you want to help us? If you do, you need to know that the causalities will still be high. It's your call, Your Majesty."

She knew, then, that I was now the Maou.

I turned to look at the others, mainly my brothers. "So, do you think we're up for one last battle?"

"By your order" Conrad told me.

"We're in. But, on one condition."

"What is that?" Yuri asked.

"The people fallow me only because they think it is what you would have wanted. They would prefer you over me. I cannot rule this kingdom when they want another." I told her.

The others in the room tensed slightly as if suspecting a threat.

"By the end of this battle, you would have earned back your title in the eyes of the people" Gunter put in.

"Besides, everyone expects the Maou to be all-powerful and unmatched. I'm good with my powers, but I'm not strong enough to do what you do." I told her. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"You've always wanted to be the Maou, Wolfram" Yuri sighed.

"I also always used to hate humans, but, in case you've forgotten, our daughter is human."

"Fine, but only if I can still dump my paperwork on Gwendal and Gunter" Yuri said quickly.

"Done" I concluded quickly, grinning a second later as my brother and teacher groaned. "And, I want my old title back."

"What was that?" one of the men questioned.

"I don't want to be the Maou, but I want to be the next best thing." I stated.

"Yea, and I want to be the 3rd!" Greta chirped, realizing what I was getting to. "Please, Yuri. We need a woman in the family."

"Oh" the largest unknown man chuckled. "They want to be the Maou's daughter and fiancé again."

"That'll only be acceptable if 4 more can do the same" the other man grinned.

We all met them after the meeting was done. Greta and I went into one of the unused towers to see 4 young children. Yuri walked up to the sleeping girls and tapped them, walking them up. They both smiled brightly, as did the 2 boys.

"Hay, isn't she Greta, Mama?" one of the girls questioned, pointing to Greta.

"Yea, she looks just like the picture" the other girl giggled. "Hi, I'm Tara. Mama adopted me, too."

"Me too, me too" the 2 boys laughed as they bolted for us.

"I'm Drew" the older one said. "This is Sam. We're not real brothers, but we are now. I used to be an only child, but now I have 3 siblings. Uncle Don says I talk too much. Do you think I talk too much?"

"I'm Abby" the oldest girl laughed. "Don't mind Drew, he's always like that. Do you like to read?"

"Yea, Dad always reads to me." Greta chuckled.

"Maybe I can read to you, too. Whenever Mama has to rest early, I read to Tara, Drew, and Sam. I'm really good at it."

They all left to play, leaving Yuri and I alone in the tower. I waited until I couldn't hear their giggles in the stairway. Then, I walked closer and closer to Yuri, stopping when she was against the wall. I put my hands on the wall at either side of her body, trapping her.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt, waking up every day in that bed without you by my side?" I asked. "I didn't want to be Maou, Yuri, not to replace you. I didn't want to be a single father, either."

Her eyes went cold, but they were lying. Behind the lies was the pain and the tears. "You saw the vision, Wolfram" she stated coldly. "You should understand more than anyone!"

She reached up to push me away, but I grabbed her hands. Her tears fell and I pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't want to live, Yuri. I thought you were dead and wanted nothing more than to join you." I told her. "I needed you."

"I couldn't sentence everyone I love to death" she whispered, her voice breaking because of her tears. She wrapped her arms around me, her body breaking with sobs. "I couldn't bear the thought of you dying."

There was a pause as I waited for her to calm down; beating myself up on the inside because I'd made my love cry.

"I was alone for the first month, refusing to leave the capital. But, then, I went to the North Coast, hearing of the invasions. I was completely alone until then, Wolfram. It wasn't some vacation."

Suddenly, everything disappeared from my mind. Everything was forgotten. The only thing I could think about was the lips pressed to me. My lips felt like they had found heaven.

"If I had stayed, you would have been dead come next month. I saw you die. I heard Greta scream for you, and then for me as I was overpowered and killed. The last part of the vision was Sherry and Greta being taken away along with several others to be sold as Sex Slaves."

"It won't happen" I swore to her as I took her lips again.

"For months, I'd wake up in a panic, my dreams filled with your death. You were looking me right in the eye, telling me to run. But, I could never move. Then, I couldn't use my powers…"

"I'm alive" I told her, forcing her to look at me. "We're both alive. We're going to win this war. After that, we'll live in peace with 5 children. I'll never leave you and you can never leave me. If you try, I'll sentence you to 4 days of mother's makeovers."

She laughed openly at my punishment.

**Hehe, such a scary punishment. Both of their mothers are going to have a field-day with Yuri, of course. :D**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

~ 2 ~

**It looks like some people actually liked this story so I'm gonna continue it a bit. For those that it concerns, yes, I'm still keeping up with Phoenix Malfoy and the GOF. This is a bit of a time-skip straight into the battle. **

**Yuri's POV**

I was fighting one last man, but I was losing quickly. He was weak, nowhere near as strong as the men I'd already killed. But, I was too weak. I killed the last man, my sword going through his neck as he charged me. But, then another ran up, screaming that I'd killed his brother. My vision was fading and my entire body hurt.

That man was killed, but I couldn't tell who did it. I couldn't even find the strength to lift my head. Then, I saw his face. It was Conrad. He picked me up and I screamed in agony. His eyes filled with pain as he ran with me. Then, he set me down. That's when everything faded into nothing.

"Ah shit" I groaned when I saw _him_. "Am I dead?"

"No, Yuri, you're alive" Shinou laughed. "I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For what?" I asked. "Did you see that last guy? He was weak!"

"You've saved your country. You stayed away from your friends, fiancé, and daughter for a whole year. You allowed all of them to be angry with you when you returned, even though you knew the truth. I would have never been able to do that. You're stronger than me, Yuri; stronger than I ever was."

"Not strong enough" I sighed, thinking of all of the dead soldiers I'd seen.

"Your next task is to personally go to the families, but not until you're sure that the repairs are underway. Show the widows and children that you care for them. Some will be angry and blame you, but they'll see later that they are lucky to have a caring queen."

I woke up slowly, my eyes taking a few minutes to clear up. I was in my room back at the castle. I looked to my side, the side where Wolfram slept. When I saw he wasn't there, I panicked. He couldn't be dead. He swore that he wouldn't leave me.

I tried to get up, but someone pushed me back down. He cupped my cheek and moved my head so I was looking at him. I calmed down instantly when I realized that it was Wolfram.

"Mama, Wolfram says he is gonna be our Daddy now" Sam told me. "Does that mean that you're getting married?"

**Wolfram's POV**

I sighed inwardly, expecting the concept of marriage to stress Yuri. I didn't want to rush her. We would get married, but there was no rush.

"Y… yeah, hun" Yuri whispered, exhausted. "But, first, a lot of things… need to be taken care of."

He ran off after that, going to tell his siblings that. I was shocked, but happy. As soon as he was out of the room, I kissed Yuri softly.

"Then I'll be sure to get the repairs underway as soon as possible, my love" I told her, smiling hugely.

I made a move to get up, but she panicked and grabbed me. She was still weak, too weak to even hold down a child. I got her off, walked around the bed, and lay down in my spot next to her. She smiled, using me as a pillow, calm enough to rest again.

**She may have the power of a god but it was a hard battle and she got hurt pretty bad. Thanks for those of you who reviewed. **


	3. Chapter 3

~ 3 ~

**Hay there, this will be the last chapter in this story. It's an old one, as I said before, and I don't like rewriting things. I have a new story idea that I'm already running with. Favorite this story and an AN chapter will be added when the new story is added. **

**Yuri's POV**

Several orphans were left behind because their parents both fought in the war and died. Amazingly, until then, this country had never heard of orphanages. I had them built immediately, making sure to have only the most caring individuals working in them. I made sure to drill that into Gunter's head, using just the right words to get a reaction out of him.

"Children are the future of any country, Gunter" I told him when he questioned my strictness in this matter. "Given the right care, children can grow to be heroes. We must preserve the next generation, or this country's future may pay the consequences."

"Ah, such great foresight," Was his dramatic response. Gotta love how predicable that man is.

The marriage was 2 months ago. It was extravagant, unbelievable considering we'd been preparing for the final battle only months before. All of our allies were there, filling the castle beyond belief and spiking the local inns, too. But, now, everyone was gone.

I noticed that I was starting to have a hard time fitting into my pants. I figured that it was because I wasn't training. So, I started to spar with Conrad with the swords. I also helped Abby with her swordsmanship. But, then it still wasn't working.

Then, I started to get sick. That's when I realized something was up. And, that's when my mother-in-law pulled me aside to tell me how her 3 pregnancies were. She knew a newly pregnant girl when she saw one.

We went to tell Wolfram. His smile was so big that it looked silly on his face. He picked me up and spun me around before kissing me.

"Girl or boy?" he asked. "I hope it's a boy, no wait, a girl. I can teach the boy to protect his sisters and mother, but Greta would love a baby sister." To shut him up, I kissed him.

"She's already pregnant, don't go making more just yet" Conrad snickered.

**Wolfram's POV**

Yuri was against the nanny at first, pointing out that she was able to raise 4 children on her own before. But, she caved in when she realized that babies are up every 2 hours during the night. Though, she refused to have someone else raising her children during the day. She also refused to have them separated.

Yes, I'm speaking in plural. Yuri gave me twins. Lilly is my baby girl and Adam is my little man. They're about 5 months old now. Mother and Conrad are teasing me now, wondering when Yuri will be pregnant again. Honestly, what more do they want? They have a girl _and_ a boy to pamper now.

The kids love their baby brother and sister. Abby insists on reading to everyone every night. Speaking of my daughter, she just had the biggest birthday party she's ever had. She is now 8 years old. Wanna guess what most of her gifts were? If you guess books, then you're right. Soon, her collection will rival the royal library.

Nothing big happens these days, at least as far as dangers goes. Everything is peaceful. No one dares challenge the country that the all-powerful Yuri protects, or even one of our allies.

Sighing, I walked into the room I still shared with Yuri. All of the children were in the room, along with Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal, and Mother.

"And everything was at peace in the Great Demon Kingdom" Abby read.

"What book was that?" I asked.

Yea, it wasn't rare for us all to conjugate into the room to humor Abby's newest "favorite story". But, Gunter and Gwendal, too?

"Her highness has written a book, Wolfram" Gunter told me with tears in her eyes. "And such a wonderful book, it is."

"It's accurate, too" Yuri chuckled. "Now, off to bed, guys."

"Aw, us too?" Mother whined like a child.

Everyone laughed and left, leaving Yuri and I alone in our room. I looked at the book. It was hand-written. "The story of Yuri, the Maou of the Demon Kingdom." The front cover read. After reading it, I came to a decision that Gunter had probably already come to.

"This will be added to the royal library" I told Yuri.

Yuri giggled, curling into me as I became her pillow yet again.

The next morning, we were woken up by Tara and Drew. They held their baby brother and sister, dancing and singing "good morning" along with Sam and Abby. Yuri laughed as she woke up.

The country may be at peace, but that doesn't mean that there is ever a dull day at the castle.

**As stated above, this is the last chappy. Sorry to disappoint but this is an old story that I just decided to post for people to read. **

**NEXT KKM STORY:**

Title: Shibuya Yuki

Summary: They were soul-twins. All Shinou had to tell her was that one of them had to disappear and go live somewhere else. She volunteered, wanting to protect her brother. After growing up with bandits and pirates, she's back to save her brother. Shin Makoku, here comes Ninja Queen Yuki!

**An AN will be added to the end of this story when the first chapter of the new one is up. Add this one to your watch-list and you'll be the first to know when Shibuya Yuki is up! **


	4. AN -- New KKM story!

**Hay, guys! Yeah, this is an AN chapter, but one that you'll like. I have a new KKM story that you might not have spotted because it's technically a crossover with One Piece. **

**Summary:**

They were soul-twins. All Shinou had to tell her was that one of them had to disappear and go live somewhere else. She volunteered, wanting to protect her brother. After growing up with bandits and pirates, she's back to save her brother again. Shin Makoku, here comes Ninja Queen Yuki!

**Yuri had a twin sister in the beginning named Yuki who 'disappeared' when told that her brother would be in danger if she stayed around. She popped up in the One Piece world where she became the little sister of Luffy, Sabo, and Ace. She follows Ace to his Spade Pirate crew and later the Whitebeard Pirates. **

**YOU DO NOT need to have watched One Piece to understand the story. Story mostly starts when Yuki returns to her brother to help protect him.**

**Look it up and enjoy!**


End file.
